


Nail polish

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Después de varias semanas soñando con lo mismo, Ryuhei no va a rendirse ante el consejo de Ryo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, hará hasta lo imposible por acercarse lo más que pueda a Shota.





	Nail polish

Llegó tarde a la reunión. Era normal teniendo en cuenta que durante la semana se la pasaba promocionando el único programa que tenía entre sábado y domingo

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones, un pequeño frasco de esmalte rodó a sus pies, seguido de un camino color azul.

—Ah.

Su vista estuvo sobre el objeto hasta que Shota se interpuso.

—Ay, no... Era el último que tenía —Dijo el muchacho, lastimosamente, mientras levantaba el frasco del suelo—. ¡Ah, Maru-chan! Buenos días.

—Buen día —Dijo el aludido, entrando a la sala—. ¿Y los demás?

—Todavía falta una hora...

Ryuhei levantó la vista para ver la hora marcada en el reloj de pared. Efectivamente, faltaba una hora para la reunión.

—Podría haber dormido un poco más —Dijo el recién llegado, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso.

—Si quieres, puedes juntar un par de sillas y dormir media hora más. Te despierto cuando llegue el resto.

—Gracias —Dijo Ryuhei, haciendo exactamente lo que su amigo le aconsejó. Apenas acomodó su cuerpo sobre las sillas, el morocho giró hacia la pared y con ambas manos debajo de una de sus mejillas, cerró los ojos. Al poco tiempo, ni siquiera fue capaz de oír los leves sonidos hechos por Shota.

 

—…ru… Maru —Rendido por haber estado llamándolo y meciéndolo varios minutos, terminó por sentarse sobre sus rodillas y mirar a aquel sujeto que parecía que jamás iba a volver a despertar. Incluso le tomó el pulso para comprobar que todavía estaba vivo. Por suerte lo estaba, pero también estaba bastante cansado. Jugó con su cabello, enredando un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos—. Maru —Volvió a llamarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. ¿Tendré que despertarse como a una bella durmiente? Si me dices que no, no lo haré. Pero si no me dices nada, entonces, tendré que despertarte con un beso —El tiempo pasó pero Ryuhei no le respondió—. Muy bien —Agregó Shota, acercándose a él—. Entonces, voy a besarte —Lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que Ryuhei despertara, se acercó a su rostro. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con una fuerza inimaginable. Se agarró el cabello con la palma para evitar que cualquier otro contacto ajeno a sus labios despertara a su pronta víctima. Cerró los ojos. Estaba a milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Ryuhei escapando de él y haciéndole cosquillas—. Maru-chan…

 

Un estrepitoso sonido alertó a los presentes. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Shota de pie, mirándolo, sorprendido. Detrás de él, varios de sus compañeros de grupo reían y lo miraban del mismo modo en que lo hacía el rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Shingo, con los ojos llorosos por estar aguantándose la risa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Repreguntó Ryuhei, recién despierto.

—Creo que… te caíste —Le respondió Shota con su usual sonrisa tierna, antes de levantar las sillas que ahora estaban caídas en el suelo. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Ryuhei, quien se la quedó mirando—. ¿Maru?

—Déjalo, Sho-chan. Seguro se golpeó la cabeza —Dijo Ryo.

—No seas malo con él, Ryo-chan —Le dijo Shota—. Maru, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó el rubio, arrodillándose frente a él y volviendo a extender una mano para llegar a él, pero apenas Ryuhei sintió un leve cosquilleo por el roce de su piel contra la de Shota, se alejó—. ¿Maru…?

—Maru, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó You, ya empezando a preocuparse por su reaccionar.

—¿Sigues dormido? —Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Ah… No… Voy al baño —Dijo el aludido, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared y ayudándose de ella para incorporarse.

—Oye, Yasu, ¿qué le hiciste mientras dormía? —Le preguntó Subaru una vez Ryuhei dejó el lugar. El aludido se giró y negó con la cabeza, igual de sorprendido que el resto de sus compañeros.

Ryo se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de la sala de reuniones, pero no dijo nada.

 

Ryuhei se mojó la cara con el agua del grifo. Pero la imagen de Shota cerca suyo, y la sensación que eso le generaba, no desaparecían. De repente, un golpe en la espalda que casi le hizo dar la cabeza contra el espejo, lo volvió a tierra.

—¿De nuevo esos sueños húmedos con Sho-chan? —Le preguntó Ryo, con su mejor sonrisa burlona. Como respuesta, recibió un suspiro de parte de Ryuhei—. Te agradezco las experiencias sexuales que me cuentas en cada sueño, Maru, pero…, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora que se lo digas?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tengo fantasías con él?

—Mh… Me refería a que le dijeras que sientes algo por él, pero… Creo que eso sería lo más apropiado.

—Olvídalo, Ryo-chan —Sentenció el aludido, apoyando su cuerpo contra el lavabo—. Aunque…, la realidad es que no sé qué hacer —Reconoció, mirando el techo.

—Dile lo que te pasa con él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Oye… Que te hayan salido bien las cosas con Ohkura no quiere decir que yo vaya a tener la misma suerte.

—Tienes razón —Susurró el aludido, frunciendo los labios—. De todos modos…, dudo que Sho-chan no te corresponda. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.

—Eso fue muy profundo viniendo de ti —Reconoció Ryuhei, sonriendo de lado.

—Échale la culpa a Ohkura —Se sonrió el aludido.

—Oigan, ¿van a venir? —Preguntó Subaru, asomándose apenas dentro del baño.

—Ahora vamos —Respondió Ryo.

 

Las horas pasaban y Ryuhei seguía dando vueltas en el centro comercial sin rumbo fijo.

Una vendedora se sonrió al verlo entrar por cuarta vez al local.

—Buenas noches. ¿Ha escogido ya lo que va a llevar? —Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Ah… Todavía no —Reconoció el aludido, rascándose la nuca.

—Pues… Si me dice qué gustos tiene su pareja, podría ayudarlo…

—¡Ah! ¡No, no, no! ¡No somos novios! …Todavía… Supongo…

La aludida lanzó una risita. Su cliente era divertido y por algún motivo su vergüenza le generaba ternura.

—Aquí tenemos accesorios —Le dijo, empezando a caminar por entre las góndolas del negocio—. Horquillas para el cabello, pañuelos, maquillaje…

—Eso es… ¿Tiene esmaltes? —Le preguntó con sorpresiva efusividad.

—Eh… Sí… Estos son los colores que tenemos disponibles —Respondió la muchacha, señalando uno de los estantes.

Como si fuera el objeto más preciado en el universo, Ryuhei se sentó en cuclillas y empezó a hurgar entre el centenar de pequeños frascos que había en aquellos estantes. No sabía el tiempo que iba a llevarle encontrar un color lo más parecido posible a aquel que había visto esa misma mañana dibujando un camino zigzagueante en el suelo, pero aunque debiera quedarse a dormir en ese lugar, iba a encontrarlo.

 

La lluvia había caído de repente o él no había prestado demasiada atención al pronóstico. Por suerte estaba en su casa, arropado en cómodas sábanas y frazadas. No como la persona que estaba tocando el timbre de su departamento. Pensó que lo había soñado, pero cuando lo volvió a oír, se dio cuenta que era bastante real.

—Ya va —Dijo, como si la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de su departamento fuera a oírlo con casi cuatro paredes de por medio y el sonido de la lluvia que parecía que nunca se iba a detener. Con toda la parsimonia del momento, y después de cuatro timbrazos, llegó a la puerta, la cual abrió mientras bostezaba—. Maru-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora…? Y empapado…

—Está lloviendo por si no te diste cuenta —Respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… Tienes razón…

—¿Por qué viniste si está lloviendo? —Preguntó Shota, despertándose poco a poco.

—Vine a traerte esto —Respondió Ryuhei, sacando una pequeña bolsa de dentro de su campera.

—¿Para mí? ¿A esta hora? —Dijo el aludido, mientras agarraba el objeto entre sus manos y husmeaba dentro del mismo.

—Sí —Ryuhei siguió con su frase cuando la mano de Shota se chocó con lo que había dentro de aquella bolsa—. Feliz cumpleaños, Sho-chan.

El cumpleañero parpadeó varias veces. Ante la última frase de su compañero de grupo, se despertó por completo.

—¿Ya es 11?

—Ahjá. Son las doce y dieciocho minutos. Habría subido antes, pero casi me quedo dormido en la puerta…

Shota se sonrió. Un leve fulgor carmesí tiñó sus mejillas, ocasionando que encontrara miradas con Ryuhei. Acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Maru —Susurró—. Te prometo que cuidaré esto con mi vida.

El aludido se sorprendió por la seriedad en sus palabras.

Aún en esos momentos en que Shota veía las cosas en serio cuando en verdad no lo eran, lo amaba.

—Eso espero —Le dijo, enseñándole la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ ¿Adivinan qué color le terminó regalando Maru? Quise encontrar un color estrambólico, pero tampoco me voy a ir a un color que en la realidad no existe xDDDD  
> ♦ Probablemente, este año Sho-chan le regale algo a Maru para su cumple :P


End file.
